Elise Theo Velvet
Elise Theo Velvet is a Rounder in the dimensional world of Elukarium. Background Elise is born into one of the seven most powerful families in Eluka and is heir to the Velvet family. She eventually became a Rounder. Appearance Elise has long bluish hair and is quite an attractive young woman. Personality Elise seems to be calm in ways. During the Round when Kazuya used his Freezing, she didn't feel any kind of disgust by it just the opposite. She can be angry towards Ibanyle's filthy desires finding out the truth of the Round and learning how he plans to make Satellizer Alexander his. She also shown no objects during the Rounder meeting with her fellow Rounders about bringing down Ibanyle and having to bring Kazuya to join them in the Holy Revolution. Elise gladly assisted Satellizer Alexander in rescuing Kazuya in the dungeons. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Elise participates in a year's Round, alongside Satellizer Alexander and her fellow Rounders facing a Nova. When the Nova uses Freezing on the Rounders, Kazuya Aoi comes to aid Elise and the girls defeating the Nova. Elise watches as Maria Eluka Nova approaches Kazuya. As the Round ends, Elise meets with the Rounders to discuss about bringing Ibanyle to justice as well of bringing the "Boy From Another World" to join them since he posses the same power as Ibanyle to which they all agree. However they must rescue Kazuya first due to him being put in the dungeons by Ibanyle. Elise along with Satellizer Alexander and Carol make their way to the dungeons but to their surprise that Maria Eluka already rescued Kazuya and joins them to bring down Ibanyle. In the next meeting with the Rounders, Elise and the others proceed with their plans against Ibanyle that it's time for Revolution. Elise then informs Maria Eluka and Kazuya about Ibanyle's arrival. Elise and the army are confronted by Ibanyle and his army. As the Holy Revolution begins, She and the Rounders have to upper hand but were overwhelmed when both armies are killing each other due to the Goddesses of Elca pouring their energy souls into them. Elise watches helplessly as Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. They momentarily saved by Kazuya, who empowers them with his Freezing. However, they are pin down once more when Pulucsigel Eluka Nova and Bonemian Eluka Nova come into battle. With the arrival of Pandora from Kazuya's world, Elise watches in shock how the unknown girls fight and are on par with the Goddesses of Balance. She mistakes Satellizer L. Bridget for Satellizer Alexander when the golden-haired girl appeared to her and Carol. Powers and Abilities Rounder Abilities *''' Imperial Blessing': By concentrating energy into her rings, Elise can summon a combat guarder to assist in battle. Her guarder is named '''Generas Theo.' Relationships Friends/Allies Satellizer Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander is Elise's friend and fellow Rounder. She finds Satellizer to be a worthy leader in the Holy Revolution. Carol Voltega Miriam Carol Voltega Miriam is Elise's friend and fellow Rounder. Seris Festa Reon Seris Festa Reon is Elise's friend and fellow Rounder. Vera Liel Danos Vera Liel Danos is Elise's friend and fellow Rounder. Anastania Pul Ban Anastania Pul Ban is Elise's friend and fellow Rounder. Magenta Erectia Agna Magenta Erectia Agna is Elise's friend and fellow Rounder. Kazuya Aoi Elise and her allies team up with Kazuya who comes from a different world to help them in the Holy Revolution. Maria Eluka Nova Elise and her allies joined forces with Maria Eluka to bring down Ibanyle for his crimes in Euka during the Holy Revolution. Enemies Ibanyle Elise and her fellow Rounders went up against Ibanyle due for his crimes in Eluka and plan to bring him to justice during the Holy Revolution. Gallery Vol 32 Table of Contents.png Elise Theo Velvet.jpg Trivia *Judging by her appearance, Elise Theo is certainly almost an alternate version of Isuzu Sawatari. References Category:Rounder Category:Character Category:Female